Marcus Underwood's Law - A Milo Murphys Law Fanfiction!
by WritingAStory4U
Summary: Marcus Underwood, the Father of Zack, gets taken by Cavendish and Dakota, the Time Travellers.
1. Part 1 - The Upduction

Present-

It was a Sunshiny Day in Danville, so the Underwood Family decided to Plan a BBQ for the Afternoon.

''As Long as this Murphy Kid is'nt around, everything should go according to plan!'' Marcus said, as he, his Son Zack and his Wife Eileen watch over the Shopping list.

Eileen takes a closer look at the List and noticed additional Meat, that has been added to the BBQ Plans: ''Hey Hey Hey Big Guy!'' she called Marcus out ''What is that? Who is Planning on eating so much extra Meat?'' Eileen looked at Marcus, with her arms crossed.

The Father puts his hands onto Zacks shoulder and replies: ''Your Son ofcours! He can't be getting Stronger, if he only gets one of those Vegan Steaks''

This was a subject of most Family arguments, so Eileen was noticably mad. ''Well he's Fine the way he is! For all that I remember, the last time i had to fight for you, over other girls, is back in Highschool, where you where 130 Pounds lighter!''

As the fighting precedes, an unnoticed Portal Opens Up in the Underwood's Backyard.

Cavendish and Dakota exit the Time Travel Car. Something Big is sqished into the luggage Space.

''This is it!'' Dakota said with enthusiasm. ''Yes indeed! This is our most important Adventure yet!''

Dakota and Cavendish hype the situation up before shouting ''Limited edition Slushy Dawg Toys!''

The noise wakes up the Person in the Luggage Space and it tries to get out silently.

''It should only take a Minute to set out GPS to the Slushy Dawg'' Cavendish said as they lean away from the Underwoods Hous on there Car.

''Hey Guys!'' Milo Murphy said loudly as he's riding by on the Sidewalk, greeting Cavendish and Dacota, aswell as the Underwood family indoors.

Screws fall out of the Luggage Place and it opens up quitly. Murphys Law helped the Ungrown, big grown, black guy to escape. He sneaks quitly thru the Backyard and into the Underwoods Home.

Inside, Marcus yelled at Eileen: ''Well, I go out to grab the meat for us then!'' ''Fine!'' Eileen shouts angryly as Marcus exits the room stamping.

Eileen breaths in and out, to calm herself down, before she sits next to Zack, rubs his back Softly and speacks to him: ''I'm sorry, you had to listen to that dear...!''

Meanwhile both big, black Men walk thru the Hous, and barely miss each other. Marcus starts walking to the Grocery Store near there House. As he passes the Garden, he gets attacked by Cavendish and Dakota. ''How did you escape Mr. Underwood?!'' screamed Cavendish.

Visibly Confused Marcus trys to fight them of, but gets dragged into his Backyard thru the Bushes.

The other guy still wonders thru the Underwood House and says to himself ''Wow... this looks like my old Home... could it be?'' As he passes the open Door to the Kitchen, he sees Eileen and Zack, sitting faced away from him.

''No way! I'm Home!'' The Man says as he runs into the Kitchen, huging both of them.

''Honey! You are Back!'' Eileen smiled as he halds his arm. ''Sorry! I dont know what happened Caroline!'' The Man said with tears in his eyes. ''Caroline?'' Asks Zack. Eileen turns around, while saying: ''Marcus, im not Caroline, im Eileen...!''

As they look up to the Man, he said ''Mom?!''

Zack is confused and screams

After Eileen answered ''Zack?!'' they all started to scream.

Meanwhile Cavendish and Dakota, try to put Marcus ''Back'' into the Luggage Space. ''Well... something is off.'' said Cavendish as they look at the not closing Back of the Car.

''Why is he so big? That makes no sense, he fit in earlyer...'' Dakota explained confused, as he trys to close the Back.

The Screams of the rest of the Underwood Family come up. ''Oh no, they must have seen this... Desaster! Lets leave imedietly!'' Cavendish said as they Pull Marcus out of the Luggage Space and drag him into the Back seat of the Car. They both get in and start the engine, before the Time Portal appears infront of them ''Wait, what about the Slushy Dawg?!'' Dakota asks ''Not now Dakota!'' he screams before driving fast into the Portal, that closes behind them.


	2. Part 2 - Bonding

Part 2

In the Time Stream

''Is he awake...?'' ''I dont know... what do we do with him?'' ''I dont know, Mr. Block wants him just captured, lets get to him so we can check out what he wants...''

Cavendish starts typing the Future Time into the Car Computer, while Marcus starts come back from his unconciousness.

''Wh-where are we...?!'' He said, before Dakota replies ''You mean... When are we! Get it?'' ''Oh shut of Dakota... So... Zack, sorry we had to upduct you, but its kind off important...''

Marcus interrups Cavendish ''Wait, Zack? Zack is my son, are ... you after him?!''

Cavendish and Dakota look at each other.

Before Cavendish gets mad ''DAKOTA! What are you doing?!'' Dakota replied ''What!? You are evenly responsible for this!''

As they start to shout at each other, Marcus interrupts ''Can... Can you freak bring me Home now?''

Cavendish looks back at Marcus ''No way, we come this far...'' Dakota explains his Idea ''Oh! If we couldnt tell the difference, then Mr. Block wont either!'' ''That could work, Dakota...!''

''Wait wait wait, so you take me to this Mr. Block guy, and I should pretend to be Zack?'' asks Marcous, nervously scratching his head

Dakota Interups him''Yeah! Its like a TV-Show! Like Like... Two and a Half Zack or something!''

That Terrible Joke made Cavendish punsh his Head onto the Driving Wheel, before it starts to Blink.

''What have you done Dakota?!'' sceams Cavendish. ''How is this my fault?!'' Dakota asks as the Car began to rumble in the Time Stream.

They exit the Stream unexpectedly and land on a Highway. Everyone is screaming, while they drive fast pass the normal driving Cars.

After getting close to multiple car crashes, they escape the highway and get to a slow down.

''Okay... i can fix that...'' answered Cavendish as all of them get out of the Car. ''When are we?'' asked Marcus. Daskota answered, after looking around and checking his clock ''2022... We didnt get that far into the Future...''

Marcus looked at the street signs ''So... i only skiped a few Years, i could go back to my family and..'' Dakota interupps again ''Sorry Bro, its probalby not good for the Time stream, if you come back to the time we upducted you, AND this time...'' Marcus looked at Dakota and spoke ''Wait, so you will bring me back later?'' ''Ofcours, we arent Animals!'' Yelled Cavendish with his Head in the engine of the Car.

''Wow okay... then what can we do to help?'' Asks Marcus. Cavendish sticks his head up and grabs one side of the engine ''I need to get it out of the car to work on it, can someone give me a Hand?''

Marcus walks over and grabs on to the hole engine ''How about two Hands?'' He lifts the Heavy engine out of the Car by his own and lets it onto the sidewalk.

''Thank you, Zack- i mean, Marcus!'' Said Cavendish before he kept working on the engine.

''Uno Momento, Markus, you said, we are not far from your Home, right? Then the Slushy Dawg isnt far away either. We wont get the Limited edition Toys, but im really Hungry...'' Dakota asked from a bit away. ''Yeah... just go and leave making this on my own... as always...'' ''OKAY!'' Yelled Dakota from even further away. ''Come with me Marcus, this is going to be fun!''

Marcus looked at Dakota, before smiling at Cavendish and leaving him as well.

Dakota kept walking along the Sidewalk while M;arcus iscatching up on him. Out of breath he asked ''Puh, so... anyway, how could you confuse me, with my Son Zack?''

Dakota looked at Marcus and explained ''Well, you do look very much alike. You are just... Bigger!''

''See, i told her, if hes gonne keep on eating that Vegan Junk, he will never grow up.'' Marcus said with a mix of Victory and Blaming himself, emotion on his face.

''For better or worst...'' Dakota said under his breath. Before they walk straight up to the former Slushy Dawg. ''What is this?'' Dacota asks ''Oh wait, Marcus, this is the Johnson Diner!''

''Aslong at it still serves Slushy Dawgs, im fine. They always Taste the same good way!'' Marcus explained as they open the door, to a 90's Style Restaurant.

While Marcus checks out the Menu, Dakota looks at the Disign of the Restaurant ''Wow, blast from the past... i mean future... i mean what?''

''Ill Take two Number 9's and the Number 10 with extra cheese and Dip.'' Ordered Marcus at the Counter, to a Blond Middle Aged Man.

''Hey you are already Ordering, whats up with- The Number 10?'' Dacota stops. The Man explained ''Yeah, its the Family Menue.'' Dakota looked at Marcus and said serious ''I've found my match... I take the same!''

They walk over to there Table, waiting for the Meal to be prepaired, Marcus as trouble sitting in the small space between the Table and the Bnech ''Why is everything in the Future so small?'' Dakota started explainig another topic. ''Ive meet no one who could eat the hole Number 10, besides me!''

Marcus explaines ''Yeah, i know how that feels...! Zack trys it every time too, but he's never able to...''

The meals get seved by a Orange haired lady and both of them started to eat. Dakota mumbles with his mouth full ''Good thing i havent eaten for 3 Hours!'' Marcus replied ''Man i havent eaten in years!''

After a while, Marcus licks his finger, while sitting on his empmpty side of the Table, meanwhile Dakota gives up on his last two Burgers. Marcus raises his arm and yells ''Winner!'' before he laughs ''Beaten you in the Ground Old Man!'' Marcus yelled cheering.

Cavendish slams the Door to the Diner and looks at both of them ''What are you doing?! Dakota i texted you multible times!'' Marcus stands up in shock, his belly carrying the Table with him, so it falls down in the isle. Dakota stand up to ''Calm down, we have enough time...'' ''DAD!?'' a black young Man showns of in the Diner...

Marcus looked at the Man, and relizes, that its Zack. They run toward each other and Marcus grabs Zack and hold him into the Air ''Zack, my Son, is that really you?!'' Zack answered with a tear in his eyes ''Yeah! And you are finally Back!''

Zack grabs Marcus by his arm and walks outside. Cavendish and Dacoda scream ''No!'' as they follow them, but even before they can leave the Diner, they see there Time Machine getting hooked up.

They have to dicide what to Save.


	3. Part 3 - The Human Time Machine

Part 3

Cavendish and Dakota take a deep breath and run after the Time Car, meanwhile Marcus and Zack get into Zacks Car and drive to there Home.

''I can't believe that you are finally back! So much has happened while your gone!'' explained Zack while driving. Marcus replied ''The only thing I want to do, is catching up on all the stuff we missed as father and Son! And i see, you put on a few pounds! Im so proud, big Boy!''

Zack blushed a bit ''Yeah, not to the liking of Mom ofcours... Oh mom! Shes of to work, I should call her!'' Zack said as he pulls up his Phone, before Marcus grabs it ''No! Wait, she will notice when she gets Back! Im a bit sleepy anyway, we should tell her the surprise when im well rest!''

''You might be right dad...!'' Zack said as he gets onto there Drive way. ''So Son! Back Hoem! What do you do for fun?''

Zack gets into there House and onto the Couch ''Well... not much, normally i just sit down and watch Tv.'' Marcus joins him a bit confused ''You do this all day, when Mom is working?'' he asked.

''Well.. ofcourse, you did the same back then..'' Zack explained as he lays back, opens a bag of Chips and keept on ''Ow Man Dad! I forgot to order anything by the Jonsons!''

As Zack checking his Phone for Food, Marcus got uncompfteble ''Hey Zack, im gonna check the Bathroom!'' He smiled, before leaving the room, Zack yelled after him. ''Maybe you should change your close too, upstairs are some of mine, assuming they fit you!''

Marcus kept smiling and left the room in a bit of hurry, getting upstairs into Zacks room ''Pf, this Kid... I'm not that Chubby!'' He said to himself as he opens Zacks Wardrobe ''Oh, he ment, im to small for his close...''

Marcus tries some of Zacks close on, they are a bit whide ''Wow this kid is getting into shape! He should have worked on his Character and Manners tho...''

Cavendish and Dakota get out of a Time Hole with there Car and drive into the Underwood Home.

Zack dosnt move a bit, until Cavendish exits the car and ran over to him ''Marcus! We need your help!'' Zack gives Cavendish a weird look, while Marcus yelled from upstairs ''Wrong Underwood Guys!'' Dakota tries to exit the Car, but gets pullid in by something, holding on to his Foot.

Dakota screams ''Can someone help me?!'' Cavendish grabs Dakota while Marcus runs down the stairs with a new outfit. ''Marcus! There you are, let me explain, we-'' Dakota gets free but the thing shoots its Tentacles in Cavendishs direction.

Marcus grabs them and trys to pull the thing with his strength out of the Car ''Zack! Help me!'' Marcus screamed to his Son, whos still on the couch. He replies with a weird attitude and a bit slowly ''If i have to'' together they try to pull it out, but Zack is more in the way then an accual help.

Cavendish runs over to the Tv, to use the Futuristic cables for attack, and Dakota trys to punch the Tentacle. ''Zack, go there, no stop'' Marcus screamed as the tentacles gets stronger, and Zack isnt contributing.

As Zack notices, that Cavendish shut down the power of the Tv and runs with the cable, over to the Tentacle to electricute it, he yells ''No, not the Tv!'' Zack fully lets go of the Tentacle, Marcus gets nocked over and the backlash hits Dakota. The thing shoots its tentacles in Zacks direction, while hitting Cavendish and making him fail with his plan. The on tentacle seperates and hangs on to Zacks face, he screams and gets quickly pulled into the Car.

Roars from the darc thing in the now closed car can be heard, mixed with screams of Zack.

As everybody gets slowly up, the car in the wall begins to shake, and more tantacles shoot thru the windows. They creat a Time Portal and trys to suck Cavendish, Dakota and Marcus into it. Still hurt from the fight, they get sucked into it and enter the time stream without the Time Machine.

Just the Three of them.


End file.
